


Avengers: Aftermath

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Endgame Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Peter Parker remembered what it felt like to die.Or, Peter slowly forgives himself.





	Avengers: Aftermath

Peter parker remembered what it felt like to die.

It felt empty.

He remembered what it was like to feel whole, but he still felt dead inside.

He still felt empty.

When he thought about the Starks.

_Empty._

When he thought about the years he lost.

_Empty._

When he thought about his classmates, how some of them had kids, how they had graduated college this month, how half of them were five years older than the rest of the class.

 

_Empty._

He sobbed whenever he was alone, and his friends, the ones who were still around, shot each other worried looks at his constant red eyes and mumbled excuses.

It was his fault Morgan Stark had to grow up without her father.

It was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

Or, at least that was what he told himself as he marked his skin with red lines.

How he lied to himself on the first anniversary of the day, as he took too many of the sleeping pills that he was prescribed for the nightmares.

What he screamed at Aunt May as she yelled at him from the side of his hospital bed, shaking, sobbing, pleading for Peter to never do that again, and telling him she loved him.

Pepper Stark visited him twice a day, sometimes bringing Morgan with her.

The visits were short at the beginning, so his PTSD wasn't triggered, but they grew longer as they got more comfortable.

MJ visited sometimes too, bringing flowers every time, joking lightheartedly, and after the third visit, breaking down and telling him how worried she was when she heard what he did.

Soon after that, the two were dating, and she was there every day after school, still filling his life with flowers.

Three years later, on the day he tried to end his life, he proposed, telling her that she was the reason he was still around, and for the first time, he forgave himself.

And he felt whole.


End file.
